


Origamicons

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dragon can't find the toys she wants, she makes them. This is not something that's always appreciated by Prowl, Jazz or the other Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
